


Science vs Romance

by robokittens



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ficlet, Humor, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Mentions of Violence, PWP without Porn, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, i'm really tempted to call this crack fic but it's not really?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1829365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robokittens/pseuds/robokittens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Wait," he says, "Hang on. You're not one of those people who thinks that I — actually, nevermind, you're not one of those people who thinks a lot. Let's go back to the kissing. And the — the part where your hand is almost freakishly strong, that was good too."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Science vs Romance

**Author's Note:**

> look i've read a lot of fic lately that's giant ensemble avengers-rescue-bucky stuff and where bucky stays in stark tower and there's a lot of quality lab time and i. you know what. there's no excuse for this.
> 
> unbeta'd, neurology via google, written in like ten minutes, &c.
> 
> tony and pepper are in an open relationship btw.

Tony presses his cheek into the metal palm cradling his head, his tongue laving the metal thumb pressed against his lips. He considers taking it in, sucking on it, a promise of things to come — because Jesus, he would absolutely suck Barnes' cock, but he pulls back a little instead as something occurs to him.

"Wait," he says, "Hang on. You're not one of those people who thinks that I — actually, nevermind, you're not one of those people who thinks a lot. Let's go back to the kissing. And the — the part where your hand is almost freakishly strong, that was good too."

It's Barnes' turn to pull away, dropping his hand from Tony's face. "Excuse me?" There's hurt in his eyes, but it's almost hidden behind the amusement. "I'm not a person who _thinks_?"

Tony scrubs a hand through his hair. "Oh, that's not what I meant. You know. You think, you just — not until recently, a whole lot. Not to kill the mood, but I've seen your brain scans; there's some serious trauma to the prefrontal lobe there is all I'm saying. You probably don't have a whole lot of preconceived notions about Iron Man. Uh." He stops, considering. " _Do_ you? If you have preconceived notions about me I'd love to hear them, especially if they're about how charming I am. Did Hydra specify how charming I am?"

Barnes actually snorts, a ghost of a smile flitting across his face before he schools it back into Winter Soldier mode. It's a lot less scary now that Tony knows he can do it on purpose, honestly, but it's still not _not_ unnerving.

"Anthony Edward Stark, a.k.a. Iron Man," Barnes says in an almost-but-not-quite dead monotone. "As Iron Man, difficult to kill with conventional weaponry; all observed forms of the suit however vulnerable to sustained heavy damage. Stark likely to disengage suit when it has sustained major damage, at which point easy to kill. As Stark, avoids adequate security and not difficult to identify, track, or kill with conventional weaponry. Actions largely emotion-driven; particularly vulnerable if there is threat to Stark Industries C.E.O. Virginia Potts."

He grins, a frankly startling contrast to the terrifying monologue he just delivered. It's Tony's turn to take a step back.

"Ok first of all," he says, "Speaking of mood killers. Second of all, you're officially appointed Stark Industries head of security, sorry Happy. Well, not officially, I have to check with Pepper first, who is _not_ a major point of emotional vulnerability by the way, tell the bad guys to update their files, I mean obviously I'm lying but tell them anyway." He pauses. "Don't tell them. Don't contact them. Also let's keep going under the assumption that we've almost wiped out Hydra and that there's no multinational criminal underground arch database."

"Sure," Barnes says easily. He reaches out with his left hand and takes hold of Tony's wrist, thumb sweeping gently back and forth across it as he pulls Tony in. "Let's not talk about it," he says into Tony's neck before pressing his teeth just above his jugular, more promise than bite. Or than threat. Hopefully. 

Tony makes a sound that is not quite a word but definitely an agreement, and he can see the lazy grin on Barnes' face — expressions, genuine human expressions, he wasn't so much doing those a month ago and it's still kind of awesome — as Barnes leans in to kiss him.

Tony is good at so many things if he does say so himself, and kissing is definitely one of them. Pepper agrees, as do enough men and women and people of a few other genders across enough continents that he stopped counting long ago. People, that is, not continents. Six continents. He only spent like half a week in Antarctica, and it was very cold. Barnes seems on board, too, if the tightening of the metal hand on Tony's jaw is anything to go by. Or the disappointed look on his face when Tony stops kissing him, pulling away again but just a little bit this time.

"I just," he says, and gets distracted for a moment by how red Barnes' lips are, and how he could be kissing them right now. "I just wanted to make sure you weren't one of those people who thought I had some weird robot fetish."

Barnes blinks, opens his mouth to say something, and then apparently decides against it and shakes his head slightly. "Shut up," he says, and moves in to bite Tony's bottom lip. 

Tony shuts up.

**Author's Note:**

> title from rilo kiley (shocking i know) but lyrical content largely unrelated


End file.
